Time To Live
by Loise
Summary: There is used to be a time where the name Black meant something. Black Sisters Centric


Time To Live

_

* * *

_

"What do you think you're doing, Andromeda?" Bellatrix hissed, looking furious. Narcissa stared at Andromeda from behind Bellatrix, pale and tense.

"We were studying, Bella, that's all," Andromeda replied calmly.

"Your head was close to him, he looked like he wanted to kiss you!" Bellatrix said. "He's just a dirty Mudblood!"

Andromeda stayed silent.

"How can you be so quiet? Don't you want to defend your name? This can't be true!" Bellatrix declared, "Deny it! You have to deny it. Promise me that you won't ever go near that filthy Mudblood ag - "

"Stop it, Bellatrix," Andromeda ordered, "You have no right to interfere in my affairs!"

"I am your sister," Bellatrix angrily insisted, "We are Purebloods. He is just a Mudblood, how can you go near him? You shame the Black family, you shame all of us."

"It is my business," Andromeda murmured, turning to leave.

"But," Narcissa cried out. "Don't go!"

"Don't be a bad example for your sister," Bellatrix said. "She looks up to you."

"I am not doing anything that I am ashamed of," Andromeda said, not facing her sisters. Bellatrix appeared furious and Narcissa frightened.

"If you continue of this path, what shall I say to mother and father?" Bellatrix snarled. "What will Aunt Walburga say? Do you want to be scorched off the family tree? It is your family, Andromeda, you cannot break this bond for Ted Tonks!"

Narcissa sniffed, "Please don't go, Andy," she ran and embraced her sister from the behind. "Please!"

Andromeda started to shake. Bellatrix grinned victoriously.

* * *

Dear Dromeda,

How is the summer going for you? My younger brother keeps on playing this Muggle band, the Beatles and it is driving me crazy!

Hope we can meet up in London, like you said.

Ted

* * *

"You're going to continue to see him, aren't you?" Bellatrix said, rubbing her arm.

"There's nothing wrong with what I am doing, Bella," Andromeda said wearily.

"They are inferior! No one knows how they get their magic, it can't possibly be good!" Bellatrix said.

"He isn't like that, he makes me laugh as well," Andromeda murmured. "You and Rodolphus, doesn't he ever make you laugh?"

Bellatrix looked incredulous. "Laugh? That's why you consort with him?"

"You didn't answer my question," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "He doesn't, does he?"

"It's not a question that needs answering! Laughter," Bellatrix barked sharply.

"So he doesn't, well," Andromeda leaned back and smiled, "I have the better boy then."

* * *

Dear Bella,

I am writing to like you told me. This year, since you're not at Hogwarts anymore, Andy has been seen with Ted Tonks nearly every day! They always studying in the library together, but one time, Lucius Malfoy told me that he saw them sneaking off to the Astronomy Tower. I don't like going there ever since you told me that was the reason why Alexis Goyle had to leave Hogwarts.

I don't know if I can trust him. He gives me the oddest looks. Vivien Rosier said that he talks about me with his friends. But he did say that he disapproved about Andy's behaviour.

But the Headmaster isn't doing anything! Surely he can see that what Andy is doing is wrong? He smiles and smiles.

I caught them kissing once. It was gross.

Love Cissy

* * *

"So... how's your family, now?" Ted said, before chewing on the end of his quill again. They were in the library and his voice was swallowed into the low buzz of conversation, shuffling of parchment and the scratch of quills.

"They're the same," Andromeda said tersely, "They won't change."

He shrugged, "But you can't know, but? People change all of the time. Like you," he leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't," Andromeda said quickly. She looked up to catch Ted's hurt face. "I'm sorry," she murmured, taking his hand underneath the table. "But I think Cissy is watching at the moment. She's sending letters home to Bella, I know it!"

"It shouldn't matter, what are they going to do?" Ted smiled hopefully.

"You don't understand what a sacrifice this is for me," Andromeda whispered, "It goes against all of my family's beliefs."

Ted stroked her fingers, "I know."

She took a deep breath, "We have a tapestry in my family, with all of my family stretching back for centuries. Occasionally, a name is scorched from the tapestry. They were Muggle lovers and the like. My family will disown me. So, so you can't understand. You can't know."

"The world will change," Ted said lightly.

"My family will have to all die before that happens," Andromeda said darkly.

* * *

Dear Andromeda,

You were always the smartest amongst us. That is why it angers me to see you throwing away your future. Ted Tonks is a Mudblood and nothing will ever change that.

Please, you know I don't beg, please! Please come home this summer, please don't go with him.

I love you. I am only doing this because I love you. If you go with Ted Tonks, if you, then I won't be able to protect you any longer. You will no longer be family.

Don't be a blood traitor, Andromeda, it will break our mother's heart.

Love Bellatrix

* * *

Narcissa was staring at the floor. "You told them," she murmured, her voice choked with tears.

"I had to," Bellatrix said haughtily, "Andromeda is... expecting."

"Expecting? What do you - oh!" Narcissa blushed red and covered her mouth with her hand. "But, Bella, she's our sister! You know what Aunt Walburga will do."

"You know I had to do this. Andromeda is no longer our sister, she is a blood traitor," Bellatrix said.

"But Bella!" Narcissa cried.

"What has she done now?" Sirius drawled, glaring at Bellatrix. Regulus trailed behind him.

Bellatrix drew to her full height and stared at Sirius suspiciously, "Andromeda," she said, and Sirius stiffened. "She has left the family for a dirty Mudblood."

"Tonks?" Sirius grinned and Bellatrix whirled around.

"You knew about this?" Bellatrix snarled. "You knew? Of course! I should have known, you and Andromeda were always close. I will have to have a word with Aunt Walburga, Andromeda may have corrupted you."

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Sirius shouted.

"Andy's leaving?" Regulus said nervously.

"Shut up!" Both Sirius and Bellatrix shouted. Regulus cringed and ran to Narcissa. She awkwardly patted him on the head.

"Your dear cousin is a blood traitor, Sirius, you will never talk to her again!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I'll do what I'll want!" Sirius yelled.

"Children!" Walburga entered the room, her stare raking the entire room. Sirius cringed and slumped when she paused on him. "Come," she said and turned around stiffly.

The cousins exchanged glances uneasily. But they quickly followed. Bellatrix was first, there was a vicious smirk on her face.

* * *

Dear Andy,

Bella would kill me if she knew I was sending you this letter, but, you're still my sister. But. I can't acknowledge you any more. I saw you in Diagon Alley last week and you were huge, I didn't say I saw you. I'm sorry.

They scorched you off the tapestry. Aunt Walburga was very angry. Sirius was against it and he seemed very furious about what happened. Mother said that he is being corrupted by the liberal Potters. I don't think she means liberal as a compliment.

Lucius Malfoy has been sending me Owls all summer. Mother is pleased. He is cute.

Love Cissy

PS I hope you name the baby something sweet! 


End file.
